Destiny?
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe finds Alec's grown up self again and freaks and has Clark and Oliver help. One shot. It's a little stronger then your average one shot.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe walked in the Daily Planet looking behind her shoulder on her nerve. Clark was at his desk typing something and stopped when he saw Chloe not looking so well. Clark said, "Chloe are you OK?"

"Me? What? Oh, yeah, fine." Chloe said distracted.

Then Clark said, "I didn't expect to see you for a while Chloe. I was expecting to see you and Ollie all shacked up for days since you got him back from Darksied."

Chloe nodded and said, "Not that it's any of your business but we have been but Ollie did have to go back into the real world and show up at Queen Industries and I had to go back to Watch Tower duty."

"Oh, so this is Watch Tower stuff. Why didn't you just call? What's wrong Chloe?"

"Well, while I was on duty and listening to police scanners I heard a police officers voice and it really sounded really familiar so then I got the video and saw who this guy was and I kind of freaked I didn't know how to say it over the phone."

Clark got up and became concerned and said, "What is it?"

"You remember that um kid Alec I think his name was you the whole 13 going on 30 type of thing."

"Yeah, Chloe, I remember. Wait…you think this cop is him?"

"Yeah, I guess I should have contacted Zantana and have her do her hocus pocus but can you? Can you just take care of it? The whole experience really just weirded me out. I know you're busy with the planet, Lois, and saving the world but I'd really…"

"Relax, Chlo. I'll take care of it." Clark said.

Chloe smiled at her friend endearingly.

"Thanks Clark."

Clark called Zantana and asked her if her fathers enchanted comic was missing and she told him it wasn't. He asked if maybe the original spell had come back into effect somehow and Zantana did not think there was. So Clark went back to the police station and snuck into the file room and sped read through all of the employee files and saw the file that looked like Alec all grown up the most. He looked at his file and stopped stunned. His hair was worn differently then Steve Swift, the version of Alec was as he turned into Warrior Angel.

He looked like him in the eyes and the face but he did look different his whole demeaner was different. He had a confidence about him in his photo. Clark looked at the date to see if it was a recent thing that Alec just got in the force but it wasn't this guy had been on the force for years. He thought maybe the documents were forged but how could a kid in a man's body just figure out how to do that? They looked real to him. He had to meet this guy to figure out for sure.

Clark had found him in the office he was talking on the phone and said, "You know I'm really busy. Yes, I know he wants to be a cop and I love the kid but… no…no…don't put him on. Hey, Alec…you want to be a cop buddy? What ever happened to wanting to be the Blur? OK, one ride on my break. Thanks so much you're like the worst sister ever using the kid's cuteness against me. Yeah, yeah, I'll pickup the little squirt in a few."

He hung up and looked up at Clark and said, "Can I help you?"

"Thanks, I've already been helped." Clark said.

Then he left. OK so that solved that he was Alec's uncle and Alec was all fine and still a kid. He felt a bit of a connection with the kid. He was glad the kid had wanted to be a cop, an everyday hero. He was glad his horrific experience of turning into Warrior Angel and then turn bad and almost kill Chloe did not scar him so much that he wouldn't still want to be a hero of some kind. He hoped their little talk helped and he stayed hopeful. The kid actually inspired him with his little red, blue, and yellow costume. He was thinking about putting more color in his costume because of him and how he had inspired him to look up to heroes during a hard life.

Then Clark looked back at this cop who Chloe was so afraid was Alec and he saw him go through his things getting ready to leave and then he looked up and smiled and then Clark looked at him he did look really familiar to him. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He did know him from somewhere. It wasn't that he looked like a grown up version of Alec, there were differences. It was that he looked astounding like the guy he met for like two seconds years ago. He saw him in a different world, a world where he didn't exist, he was Chloe's fiancé.

Chloe was so glad that Clark was taking care of the whole Alec problem. She didn't want to be reminded of that weird time. She was on the Watch Tower computers just checking and double checking everything was going well. So far, so good, things were going pretty well.

Then Ollie sauntered in carrying Chinese take out and shouted, "Honey I'm home!"

Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah, you are."

She hopped out from the computer. And then she said, "Perfect timing as always."

"Good." Oliver smiled one of his sexy closed mouthed smiles.

He tilted his head motioning towards the couch and said, "Come on."

They both landed on the couch and started digging into the Chinese food. He handed her some egg noodles and he said, "So how was your day?"

"Boring for the most part." Chloe said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Uh-oh, I know that look what is the most part?"

Chloe didn't look into him looking at her noodles intently and asked, "What look?"

"That I'll mention something I'm hiding look. Chlo, you know you can't fool me I know you like the back of my hand."

Chloe said, "It's not like that. It's not something I'm trying to keep from you it's just something that's weird and embarrassing that I'd rather you not know about."

"Embarrassing huh? So what you were at the Planet and your shirt got stuck in the turnstile doors and shirt came off, if that's the case I want details and pictures." Ollie said with a smirk.

"If only. It's more the kid that turned into a man I had the hots for turned up today and I got all freaked." Chloe spewed out she meant to change the subject but it just came out.

"Oh." Oliver said he thought it best not to say a joke about that.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Chloe shrugged and concentrated on her noddles and said with her voice going an octave higher, "I'm fine."

"So you're not fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked.

Chloe huffed and looked up at him in frustration and said, "Why must you always know when I'm lying and being in all denial?"

"Because I know you and I love you and I know when you need to let something's out."

Chloe was awe struck by his words and his sincere eyes, "Oh Ollie."

She then grabbed him and kissed him. She brushed her lips with hers and he brushed her lips with his tenderly and then he smoothed his large thumb on her cheek and then he pulled their lips apart and she gasped.

"Chloe, you need to talk. So talk."

Chloe sighed, "Fine. But ok don't read into it though."

"OK?"

Then Chloe went to tell Ollie the whole story from the beginning of meeting Lois at the comic con to all of her adventures with this cute Steve Swift aka Warrior Angel who saved her life to finding out he was kid to him having to turn evil because of the comic spell to him trying to kill her to him turning to an innocent kid again.

Ollie listened to every word, he didn't interrupt her once and held her hand as she went through at times looking like she was so embarrassed and weirded out and other times looking so down about the whole thing. After she finished and said, "And that was it he turned back into a kid and Clark gave him back to his aunt."

Oliver cupped Chloe's cheek and smoothed his big strong hands around her face. Her face sunk into his big strong hand. Then she looked up at him in awe.

She looked up at his big brown eyes and said, "Ollie that's not all."

Ollie smiled, "You mean you are actually going to mention that this all happened right before our first kinky archery lesson. And the bumpy day you briefly mention was with superboy."

Chloe sighed in relief and said, "You knew?"

"I figured it out. Comic con and Zantana was a give away. Zantana text me and told me she hated what her magic put you through and she suggested I be your strong shoulder to cry on. I figured I come there with the guise for target practice."

"You planned it?" Chloe asked with a tilted smile.

"I didn't plan that to happen I… I planned to be there for you and give you a nice distraction but then you walked all sexy with your little strip tease and I couldn't resist."

Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah. So I seduced you huh?"

Chloe put her arms around him.

"Totally." Oliver said with a gulp.

They looked within each others eyes and Chloe lightly kissed him. And she whispered against his lips and said, "Well, thank you Zantana."

Ollie pushed her a little away and out his hands through her long blonde curly hair.

"Even if Zantana didn't text me and even if you didn't get all bummed out after yet another major disappointment this still would've happened. It was inevitable."

He put some of her blonde strands behind her ear.

Chloe smiled a wide toothy grin and she asked, "You think so Mr. Queen?"

"I know so Miss Sullivan." He said.

Then they both leaned in looking at each other in awe and nose nuzzled each other. As they parted from their Eskimo kiss Ollie caressed her one more time and caressed his lips with hers in a steady rhythm. She responded in kind opening her mouth requesting for entry Ollie complied. Chloe pushed all of the takeout off of the couch and wrapped her legs around Ollie's waste.

Ollie wrapped Chloe around him and filled in and took in all of her warmth.

Later Chloe and Oliver were on the couch under a beige blanket and each others bare arms laughing and Chloe had one of the take out bags on her lap and Chloe was cracking open the fortune cookie.

Then she said, "Oooooo your destiny will be soon clear to you."

"Hmmmmm I wonder what that could be." Oliver said.

Chloe looked up at him and said, "It has to be you."

Clark sped in and heard and saw the scene of Ollie and Chloe talking about destiny and happily he couldn't ruin that and spoil their moment.

He was about to leave and then he heard Chloe's voice and said, "Hold on their fly boy."

Embarrassed Clark came in Chloe's view and didn't look at the scantily clad couple covered only by the blanket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I know it's late."

Chloe had a huge glow on her face if she was embarrassed she hid it well. Then she said amidst Ollie's chuckles, "It's OK Clark. Did you take care of it?"

Clark looked sheepishly at Chloe and Oliver they looked incandescently happy. He couldn't tell her of all of the things he discovered today.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. It's just a case of family resemblance."

"Oh, superboy didn't become a big boy again?" Ollie asked.

Clark looked surprised told Oliver but then as he thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising. Chloe and Oliver always had an open and honest relationship; it was a kind of relationship he hopes to emulate with Lois. He may have ran into Chloe's fiancé from another world but seeing Chloe and Oliver there and knowing she told him everything he couldn't help but think this is what things were supposed to be.

Then Clark said, "No the guy Chloe saw was his uncle."

"Good. Good. So is that all Clark?" Ollie asked a bit pointedly.

Then Clark said, "That's it. Well, I'll be going guys."

"Bye Clark and thanks." Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

"No problem Chloe. What are friends for?" Clark said and left hoping keeping this small note of information was the right thing to do.

Days passed and things seemed to be going really smoothly. Clark and Lois had gone a few double dates with Chloe and Oliver and they all had been busy with their lives and fight crime in each their own way. Things were going smooth with him and Lois now they seemed to getting past the rough transition of her finding out his secret. They were being more open and honest with each other and Chloe would give Lois tips on how to handle dating a super hero.

Then one day there was a disaster in the city. There was a huge fire that looked like it was intentional so the police came there. It looked like a person with abilities caused it so Chloe came on sight too with Ollie on her side. Clark had saved most everyone who wasn't already saved by the fire fighters. Clark was able to save plenty of people with out anyone noticing.

Then Chloe came to investigate and try to see if she could find any clues. Then Clark swathe police come out from the other side and out of a police cruiser came that guy he knew was Chloe's fiancé' from the world he didn't exist. He panicked. What if Chloe saw him and… what if he was Chloe's destiny? He learned the hard way you couldn't fight your destiny. No, that world couldn't have been destined.

Then Clark quickly came to Chloe and said, "Chloe."

"Yeah, Clark. Any luck finding the perp?"

"No, he must have fled but I'm sure it's someone with special abilities'. You should go back to the Tower and go through the data base."

"Of course, but I need evidence of foul play first."

"I'll send it to you." Clark said quickly.

Both Chloe and Oliver looked at Clark suspiciously.

Then Chloe said, "Fine, send me the info. OK."

Then she kissed Oliver goodbye and left.

Then Oliver said, "OK, Clark spill, what was with benching Chloe?"

"It's nothing." Clark said looking at the cop talking to random victims looking to get their testimonies. He looked really sympathetic as he talked to them.

"Is the human torch perp here? Do I need to get my gear?"

"No. There's no sign of him."

"OK? Clark give me something here."

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Try me."

"Fine, a couple of years ago I…I thought life might be better if I never arrived on Earth so jor-el showed me what would happen if I never did, if I died on Krypton."

"OK, what does this have to do with Chloe?"

"In this world I met that cop."

"OK?"

"He was Chloe's fiancé'."

Oliver just stared at him. Then he looked over at the guy talking to victims.

"So in this world where you never were born this guy was Chloe's fiancé'?"

"Yeah." Clark said regretfully.

"So what did you think Chloe would meet this guy here and be all 'Ollie who?'"

"Uh, not exactly, but if they had a thing before you're not afraid she hit it off with him here."

Oliver looked at the cop and he was now helping a little girl to her mother.

"He seems like a descent guy Clark. So it makes sense that the Chloe who never had you a part of her life would hit it off with the guy, she has a thing for heroes. That is probably something that wouldn't change with or without you."

"And that doesn't upset you?" Clark asked.

"Clark we've seen time change and futures change. It's all about choice. There was a time when you turned your back on us and that changed. It's all about choices Clark."

"What if where soul mates are concerned it's all about destiny and what if…"

"And what if the world split open and what if tooth fairies came out and conquered the world on unicorns. No one knows the future Clark not even you."

Clark huffed and said, "I hope you're right."

Oliver put his hand over Clark's shoulder and said, "Clark why don't you leave the worrying about Chloe's love life to her boyfriend?"

"Why aren't you worried?"

"It's simple we're in love and I trust Chloe. There may have been something with this guy in an alternate universe far far away but in this universe it's me and Chloe forever."

Clark looked at Ollie and he mocked and said, "Awwwwe how sweet?"

Then Oliver hit Clark and said, "Owe, man."

Clark smiled relieved, "That's your own fault."

Oliver thought about it and he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't tell Chloe right away. So he did. He sat next to her and took her swivel chair and turned her around facing him. He told her why Clark was acting all weird. He sat there waiting for her response and then she gave him a far off look.

"You mean I was engaged to tall, dark, and handsome everday hero? So how hot are we saying?" Chloe asked with a knowing smirk.

"Do you think he's available? Should I ask Clark to introduce us? Hmmmmm."

She was laying it on thick.

Then Ollie said not to happy, "Funny."

She smiled and said, "Ollie, you know I'd never be serious. I love you and only you. You're my partner in life and in fighting crime, and you're my best friend. You're my light out of the dark and dreary tunnel of hell."

"Always the romantic." Ollie said as he grabbed her and kissed her pressing his lips against hers fiercely and wildly.

He pulled her close to him and she hopped out of her chair and sat on his lap kissing him full of passion and pure love. Then Chloe gasped for breath and said, "Yeah, it's only you except of course if Green Lantern comes around."

Ollie grabbed her and said, "Shut up, sidekick, you're stuck with me."

Chloe brushed her lips against his and said, "Oh poor me."

Then she wrapped her arms around Oliver with pure love and joy and knowing this is the way it was going to be and she loved that just as much as she loved him.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you guys like this one shot. I had this idea and I just had to get it out. I really liked the idea of Chloe and George aka random cute guy Chloe was engaged to in Apocolypse. I also like Warrior and thought Alec was the cutest little kid and it was a shame they did what they did. Both of the actors the kid and Steve Swift the grown up kid did a great job. I also liked that they kind of showed him being a mixture of Clark and Davis but showed that it was just so close so far and it ended and led to Chlollie! The ship I love they perfect for each other and in this universe their made for each other! Hee hee. So I hopeyou guys like this. Let me know.**


End file.
